


Sleep Well My Love

by PatronuAss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, halp! they don't teach you tagging at school, what do I even tag this as???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronuAss/pseuds/PatronuAss
Summary: Alec noticed him feeling uneasy from the moment they stepped foot into the Institute's prison area. After all, the last time Magnus was down there, he was behind that glass wall gagged with his brain running at full speed. Magnus tried to calm himself down a bit by closing his eyes for a few seconds, only for that to worsen his ache. He slowly felt himself drifting off.





	Sleep Well My Love

As he watched the Shadowhunters pass through the portal he created, a pair after another, Magnus' exhaustion was taking over him slowly. Having to come face to face with the man who'd been inside his body no more than a week ago, just to be insulted by him once again added on to his pain.

Alec noticed him feeling uneasy from the moment they stepped foot into the Institute's prison area. After all, the last time Magnus was down there, he was behind that glass wall gagged with his brain running at full speed. Magnus tried to calm himself down a bit by closing his eyes for a few seconds, only for that to worsen his ache. He slowly felt himself drifting off. After not sleeping for over four days, he could no longer stand on his own two feet and was pulled into unconsciousness. With Alec standing close to him, it was easy for him to hold on to Magnus as he fainted.

Worry and guilt started eating him from inside out. The remaining Shadowhunters looked at them with looks full of shock and confusion, they've never seen Magnus in this state before. As much as Alec wanted to stay and wait for his siblings and the other Shadowhunters to come back, Magnus was his top priority. To make matters even worse, the second he put an arm around Magnus upper body and another under his knees to carry him out, they came back.

Jace and Izzy looked furious, "Duncan and Valentine didn't go through the portal with us," Jace informed him with a voice leaking of hatred and disgust. Alec looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. He wanted to curse every living thing in front of him, but Magnus' body in his arms brought him back to reality, " alert the Institute. Have everybody track Duncan and Valentine through their runes and any other way possible. Check security footage and everything else you need to do to find him. It is no longer just a small matter, there's more than one mole and I need them found as soon as possible." He finished off his orders with adjusting Magnus in his arms, "Izzy, I need you to contact Catarina Loss right this second. Tell her it's an emergency. Everyone is dismissed."

Alec walked out first, he heard Jace and Izzy giving off orders as he walked towards his own room. It's been a while since he's spent more than a few minutes in there. With some difficulty, he managed to open the door. Alec laid Magnus down gently, he quickly checked his pulse, lucky nothing seemed serious. Alec knew this was going to happen eventually. Every morning for the past four days he's been waking up to an empty bed. He knew something was wrong, but he never thought it was this deep.

He grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it. Alec wanted to cry at that moment more than ever. All he wanted to do was hold onto Magnus and sleep both of their problems away for the next few years. He took a shaking deep breath and let go of Magnus' hand to move on to help him out of some of his clothes. He took his shoes off first, and then his jacket. He also took some of the jewelry off but kept the ones he knew were precious to Magnus on.

By the time he hung the jacket up, put the pair of boots away, and place the precious jewelry on the bedside table, his door was swung open by no one other than Catarina herself. "What happened?" She asked almost out of breath. She was still dressed in her scrubs. "He hasn't been sleeping for a few days and it finally took a toll on him. He fainted after creating a portal to Alicante." Alec filled her in a bit. Catarina sighed and started to check Magnus for any fever and other very mundane medical stuff. Then she snapped her finger and white magic seeped out of her hand as she passed it over Magnus' body.

Alec hadn't seen that color before, so just as worried as he was about Magnus, he was fascinated by how different each Warlock's magic was. "There seems to be no problem with Magnus, though he will need to rest for at least a day or two. Believe it or not, us mortals do have bodies that'd rather give up sometimes. Anyway, my magic relaxed him a bit and he might be sleeping the whole night, I will come back tomorrow to check up on him, as for the time being, keep an eye on him." Alec paid close attention to every word she had said to him. "Thank you a lot, Ms.Loss, and sorry for letting you know on such a short notice."

She gave him a small smile followed by a pat on his shoulder, "no worries, Magnus is a dear friend of mine anyway, I'd drop anything for him any day. Although I do need to get back to work now, I still have other patients to take care of as well." Catarina gave him another smile as she left to go open a portal outside of the Institute to get back to her job. Alec closed the door behind her, he turned around and grabbed a chair to bring it next to his bed. He tossed his head back and sighed deeply.

Deep down, he knew this wasn't completely his fault, but something inside him kept telling him that Magnus' pain was caused by him. A long list of "what if..." was running through his head. But at the same time, he thought back to his conversation with Magnus at his loft a few hours ago. All of these years, all of these centuries, Magnus has been hiding this mountain-sized burden inside of him. Alec doubts he’d ever told that many people before him. Suddenly he remembered the time Magnus told him to not take his parents love for granted. ‘Why must someone this wonderful have to go through so much?’ Alec thought as his gaze softened at how peaceful Magnus looked.

He became very attached to this man in such a short period of time. Alec can’t believe that at some point he thought of Magnus as some Warlock that only cares about materialistic things. The more he worked his mind up, the less pleasant his thoughts became. He thought back to every little and big negative and prejudiced thing he was taught as a child. None of which he believes in anymore, in just the past few months, he’s gotten more close to so many Downworlders than ever before. Hell, he’s dating one.

As much as he wanted to stay with Magnus all night, as the Head of the New York Institute, he had duties to fulfill and orders to shoot. He squeezed Magnus’ hand once more and leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting up and leaving the room. Alec then walked out towards the center of the Institute where he found his siblings and Clary discussing things out with some other Shadowhunters, “any leads on Valentine?” he looked at all of them expecting an answer.

“We’ve sent out a few Shadowhunters to go look around New York, so far there’s nothing. Both of their tracking runes aren’t working, so we can’t tell where they’re exactly at.” Izzy filled him in quickly, she nervously looked at Jace and Clary before adding, “one more thing, the Clave would like to be in charge of this mission. They said they’d prefer to have the four of us at the Institute while their troops are out looking for him. The Councilman was furious about losing Valentine again.” Alec knew this was coming, but actually hearing it being said out loud frustrated him.

“For now we’ll do our best. If they want us out of it, then so be it, but we’re still in charge of New York, therefore we need to look around. Whether they like it or not, this is our problem as well.” He gained his confidence back and walked up the few steps, “attention everyone. Those of you that are present now let those that are out know, we will continue our search for Valentine no matter what. I need everyone to be in charge of something, as for right now, complete your duty for as long as your shift will last, if you’d like to stay behind, by all means do so, the more people we have the better our chance of finding him, otherwise, once you’re done make sure there’s someone else in charge of your job. Fill them in as much as possible and then rest up for a few hours.”

That seemed to work for everyone, he saw many people nodding their heads as a way of agreeing with him and then they went back to work. Alec walked back down and asked Izzy to pull up the holographic map of New York once more. He requested for each and every one of them to be in charge of a section of the city. Alec contemplated asking the Downworlders for help, not that he didn’t trust them, but the last time they were asked, so many of them died with one rise of the Soul Sword by no other than Valentine himself. He eventually settled on asking them as a last resort, he didn’t want to risk it again.

“How’s Magnus?” Clary asked, voice sounding full of concern, his siblings looked up from the map to hear his answer too. “Catarina said he’ll be fine as long as he rests up until the morning. Don’t worry, Magnus is strong, he could handle this.” Alec didn’t feel the need for everyone else to know anything about Magnus’ past that he doesn’t want to inform them about. Although they are dating, it still wasn’t his place to let other people know. They all nodded and went back to work.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few more hours had passed with nothing on Valentine. Everyone started to get even more frustrated and uneasy with having him just be out there. Alec asked Izzy, Jace, and Clary to go rest for a bit before starting the day. They argued that he needs a bit of sleep too, but he told them he’d stay up for a little more. Standing alone in front of the big map wasn’t helping him at all, he leaned against the table and sighed for the nth time that night. Suddenly he felt a hand on his right shoulder, “Mother. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Alec straightened his back and held his hands behind his back, no matter what happens, he always ends up going back to being the soldier that he’s been all his life in front of his mother.

“I should be asking you that. First of all, I’ve gotten enough rest. Second, I’ve been a Shadowhunter way longer than you have, and I’ve also run this place at some point. Now, as your mother, I’m asking you to go lay down for a bit and rest up your mind, I’ll take charge while you’re gone.” Maryse placed a gentle hand on his cheek, Alec surprisingly lets his guards down and closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. “But I have-“ Maryse gave him a stern look, making him nod his head and excuse himself to go back to his room.

She was right, he needed to rest as well, but first, he’d rather make sure Magnus was comfortable enough to not wake up just yet. He quietly opened his door and got in, gently closing it behind him as careful as possible. Once he stepped in, he took his boots off and placed them next to Magnus’, he knew that way he’d reduce any chance of making too much noise. Alec grabbed some clothes and his towel then headed to his personal bathroom. He yet again closed the door behind him and started stripping off his clothes. He then steps into the shower and instantly relaxed as the somewhat hot water hit him. Using the wall for support, he quickly cleaned himself up, not wanting to waste any more of the little time he’s giving himself to relax. Alec hit a new record time for stepping out of the shower and into his comfortable clothes.

Not knowing if Magnus wanted him to be close enough to cuddle him, he decided on sleeping close to the other edge of the bed. He placed one of his hands underneath his head while his other one reached out to caress Magnus’ hand, he then attached both of their pinky fingers as he closed his eyes and finally let sleep take over.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

After such an eventful night, the last thing Alec expected to wake up to was soft kisses and a body to keep him warm. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with a ray of sunshine in a form of a human being. “Good morning, darling. Hope you slept well.” Magnus said with a few more kisses on Alec’s face. He happily placed his arms around Magnus’ body and pulled him in for a tight embrace, “Good morning to you too.” came a reply with a kiss right on Magnus’ lips. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked once he remembered the state Magnus was in the night before.

That seemed to cheer Magnus up somehow, “although I didn’t get to sleep on my usual satin, and very comfortable bed I might add, it was the best sleep I’ve had in a while. Thank you. For everything.” Alec didn’t know how to reply, so he settled on giving him a long, deep kiss. He rubbed small circles on Magnus’ back once they parted. They were soon pulled out of their little bubble of love by a knock on the door. They knew this was coming, but not that soon.

Alec pulled himself away to put on a shirt. “Come in.” The door opened slowly, Catarina stuck her head in and once she saw Magnus was already up, she gave them both a soft smile, “sorry if I’m disturbing anything, but just coming in to check on him as I promised yesterday.” Magnus rolled his eyes and got up to give her a quick hug, “it’s been a while, my dear old friend.” She chuckled at his somewhat sarcastic tone, “I’d say I’m glad to see you, but I’d rather see you up and at it. How are you feeling today?” Catarina asked as she gently pushed him back towards the bed.

Magnus sighed, he wasn’t too keen on having people baby him this much, “you know it’s nothing serious, so as much as I appreciate both of you caring so much, I’d rather do something instead of staying here doing nothing.” He wasn’t trying to sound rude or anything close to that, but he truly preferred doing something else at that moment. “As a nurse, I’d say it’s best for you to rest even more,” he waited for her to continue impatiently, “but as your friend who’s known you for some centuries, I know you’d rather be somewhere away from here, possibly doing some work. So to meet you in the middle, you will not be doing anything that’d exhaust you for the time being, but you could meet some of your clients and make some potions and whatnot.”

That seemed like a good deal for all of them. Alec was watching the two old friends interact from the side, Magnus has talked about Catarina and Ragnor a lot whenever he’d tell him about all of the adventures they’ve gone on throughout the centuries they’ve known each other. “Okay, well, since you’re feeling a lot better, I guess I’m not needed here anymore, will you be staying here or would you like to go back to your loft? I could portal you there.” Magnus wanted to stay and be with Alec, and vice versa, but both of them knew they have duties awaiting them on the other side of that door.

“I’d rather go home instead, as much as I’d like to stay here and cuddle our work away, I know we can’t do that.” Magnus then walked over to where Alec stood, he wrapped his arms around his waist and intertwined their fingers behind his back as Alec’s hands were already there. Magnus placed a soft kiss on his clothed chest, then looked up and puckered his lips, waiting for his lover to kiss him. Alec happily gave him one with a big smile.

It seemed like no matter what happens around them, as long as they’re in each other’s arms, there’s nothing to worry about. They stared into each other’s eyes long enough for Catarina to clear up her throat as a cue for her and Magnus to head to his loft. “I’ll walk you two out.” Alec offered as he went to put on his shoes and grab both of their jackets, Magnus did the same as well.

Once they were outside of the Institute, Magnus and Alec kissed one final time as Catarina open up a portal, “call or text me if you need anything, okay?” Alec said as he placed one of his hands on Magnus’ upper arm, rubbing his thumb gently against it in the process. “I’m as okay as I could be, don’t worry, I’ll be fine. You take care of yourself and I will text you, even if I don’t need to.” That made the both of them smile as Magnus winked at him. It wasn’t like they’d not be able to see each other for a while after this, but it’s better to check on each other instead of not doing so.

With a gentle hand on top of the one on his arm, Magnus turned and walked through the portal with Catarina. Alec waited until the portal disappeared to go back inside. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then walked back to the op center to started yet another day full of work, only now the pressure is truly on him.

Having Valentine on the loose and being the Head of the Institute just added on to his list of things to worry about for the time being. He knew a lot of people trusted him at the Institute, but at the same time, there were those that didn’t, not to mention the Clave now paying close attention to every little step he makes, as if they didn’t do that already.

Just as promised, Magnus did text him every few hours, it seemed like whenever things were getting too heated at the Institute, Magnus managed to calm him down with a simple text, let it be as simple as him letting Alec know that he’s relaxing on their beloved seat outside on his balcony. With all the chaos that was going on around him, Alec relied on his rock to keep him grounded, and Magnus did just that for him, even if he wasn’t aware of himself doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> me? finish a fic? that's an accomplishment lol anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I know It's not that much, but it popped up in my head I couldn't stop until I was done writing it!!
> 
> my [ Tumblr](http://patronuass.tumblr.com)


End file.
